Unwanted Desire
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Orochimaru goes out for a drink and sits there brooding about his little experiments. He doesn't expect to find someone that makes him feel in a way that he didn't think possible. Warning: kinda lemony


_A/N: There will be a lemon in here, but I'll warn you that it might not be any good. You'll learn why in the end. So please read and then stick around long enough to review!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru sat in the little bar on the outskirts of his village. He didn't come there often. It was just somewhere where he could escape from the ever present Kabuto – who he was trusting less these days – and have a moment to think about his plans for the youngest Uchiha. Also, there were rarely females in this bar who would look at him with fear and run away from him in terror, so he didn't have to worry about hurting the business.

Everywhere he went, people attempted to kill him and none could succeed. Orochimaru was getting tired of the pathetic excuses for ninja that his enemies sent after him. Killing them was a waste of time and energy – no matter how small of an amount of energy he expended in the frivolous fights – and he didn't see why he even _tried _anymore.

_I try because there are those like Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Tsunade, and Jiraiya in the world, who would become my enemies if given the chance_, Orochimaru reminded himself with a disapproving look at his sake. _People like them are handfuls and need to be dealt with before they can find any weakness that I have not eliminated yet…If I can't make them join me...well they are no good living then._

_And then there is Sasuke. The boy doesn't seem to be applying himself to his study as intensely as he did when he first arrived at my castle. His eyes wander after the servant girls and he comes to training sessions later and later each time…Soon, he may not come to them at all and then how will I continue to make his power grow? How will I ensure that he will always be stronger than that idiot Naruto Uzumaki? That irritating little blonde is learning faster than Sasuke ever could and he is learning many more forbidden jutsu… Maybe I took the wrong student…the wrong body…_

The murmur of the talk of the drunks ended for a moment as the door to the bar slid open, letting in a few rays of sunlight. A shadow blocked the light for a moment before the door closed again. Sensing that the newcomer was not a threat, the drunks returned to their meaningless chatter. They may not have had an interest in the newcomer, but the way they smelled to Orochimaru interested him.

He could smell the power of their charka and it rivaled his own. It dwarfed the power that Sasuke was acquiring and that intrigued Orochimaru. Why hadn't he noticed this person before? Surely they had been in one of the Villages that he had visited in his long life. He couldn't have missed this.

Orochimaru watched the source of the powerful charka enter his line of vision from the corner of his eye. The source was a woman who sat on a stool next to the empty one beside him. Orochimaru had to stop himself from staring at her full on. He had never seen someone so…beautiful.

She was a shade paler than him if that was even possible. Orochimaru noticed that her long hair was a not a pure shade of black, he could see the deep blues and purples shading her hair. From what he could see, her eyes were white with catlike pupils and her lips were two-toned in color: a dark purple on top and black on the bottom. Her clothes showed off her physical strength and beauty, being no more than a pair of shorts, sandals, weapons holsters, and a mesh shirt over a tube top made of black bandages. When she brushed her hair back behind her ear, he could see the purple hoops dangling from her ears.

_She is…the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld_, Orochimaru thought before looking back down at his sake. _What am I doing? I should not have these thoughts. She is a woman and women can't be that strong…Even Tsunade has her weaknesses…_

"Sake," the woman said when the bartender finally made his way over to her.

Orochimaru's cold heart leapt at the sound of her voice, even though she had simply hissed the word. He loved the sound of it and hated it at the same time because of what she was doing to him. And he was sure that she knew what she was doing to him. Why else would she be smirking like she was currently doing?

Orochimaru scanned her person again without really looking at her in search of some form of identification. He could see no headband on her person, but her body was that of a ninja's. She had to be a ninja from some other village because he had never seen her in his Village before and if he had, he probably wouldn't have sought out the Uchiha boy. No, she would have done nicely.

"Stop looking at me," she said, breaking into his thoughts of what he could have accomplished by now if she had been the one that he had marked. "If you're not going to say something or do something, then I don't want you to look at me. Guys like you…annoy me."

Orochimaru smirked and looked ahead. "You sound like you have had others observe you before me…"

"They have and those that would not stop…let's just say that they met an end they weren't expecting." The girl looked proud of what she had done. "But their sacrifices weren't good enough for my purpose…"

"Sacrifices? What are you? A worshipper of Jashin and his false practices?"

The girl laughed. To anyone normal it would have been a bone chilling laugh, but to Orochimaru it had a musical, enchanting quality to it.

"Those that worship Jashin _wish _that I would join them. I will not lower myself into worshipping anyone, especially anyone who is worshipped by the weaklings of humanity." She threw her sake down her throat. "They are wastes of time and energy…"  
Orochimaru smirked. "Yes, they are, aren't they? There are so few among them that have some strength that one could be led into believing that they are like gods among men…Then there are a few of us who are gods among men…"

The girl turned her gaze upon him. "You are no god Orochimaru…well, not quite yet…"

"You know who I am, but I do not know you. That does not seem fair."

The girl smiled. "My name is of no importance. You will not be using it unless we both end up drunk and you take me to your bed…If that should occur then I will gladly give you my name so that you can scream it to your cold, dead heart's content."

"What makes you so sure that I will be the one screaming?"

The girl turned in her seat and propped her elbow up on the counter of the bar, studying him. "You have been without a woman's passion, even a woman's touch for so long…I don't even think you made it to the kissing stage before you left your home village and joined the Akatsuki." She gave the hint of a smirk. "You could even be…a virgin."

Orochimaru glared at her full on. "Is that what you truly believe?"

The woman shrugged a shoulder. "You tell me."

"You have not studied me very well if you do not know of my _experiments_," Orochimaru said smugly. "There have been many women – all undeserving and unworthy – who have been conquered by me in an attempt to produce the ultimate offspring. All women have failed me."

"Maybe you're just looking for the wrong woman. Maybe your selection was wrong and you missed the right woman for your purpose."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and tossed back his sake. "What's this? Do you think that _you _could be the missing link?"  
The woman looked slightly disgusted as she straightened and poured herself some more sake. "Me? Having your children? I'll have no one's children, even if they have more power than you, thank you very much."

"I wouldn't even think about granting you the honor of having me in bed," Orochimaru said, helping himself to her bottle of sake. "You don't seem…"

"I don't seem what? Powerful enough? Beautiful enough? Young enough?" the woman demanded angrily. "I'll have you know that I am seventeen, the envy of all girls I encounter, and I've already kicked the ass of Jiraiya in combat."

"Anyone can defeat Jiraiya in battle if they know his weaknesses. It helps when you have breasts to flaunt in his face."

"You would know," the woman spat, glaring down at her sake.

"What is that supposed to mean little girl?"

"I seem to remember someone likes to take over the form of young women to get to his targets easier…Some people might think that you like looking like a girl, having their anatomy, and might think that you want to get a sex change…" She snickered. "That or you're simply looking to be the girl in a relationship with a guy."

Orochimaru spat out his sake. "WHAT?!"

"You do have a habit of taking young boys into your service. The current one, Sasuke, he's what? Thirteen, fourteen, maybe fifteen? And then there's Kabuto, who would do anything for you…a bit of healing there, a hand job there."

"That is quite enough girl!" Orochimaru spat.

The woman smiled evilly. "I'm just telling you what others have said about you. If they're wrong, maybe you should go out into the world and find some woman to take as a permanent mate regardless of her ability to provide you living offspring."

"Silence!" Orochimaru hissed, slapping that evil smile off her face.

The woman touched her bottom lip with a finger tip and stared at the deep crimson blood staining it for a moment. She looked at him with cold white eyes and licked the blood off her bleeding lip.

"That was not a wise thing to do Lord Orochimaru," she whispered. "You do not want me as your enemy…"

"I could care less if you were," Orochimaru said, feeling himself tighten at the sight of her licking the blood from her lip with her tongue.

The woman stood up slowly and placed her money on the counter. "And that could be one of the worst mistakes you've ever made in your life…"

She turned and walked out, blinding several people temporarily when she opened the door. Orochimaru watched her leave and felt her presence grow farther and farther away. He was ashamed to admit that he didn't want her to fade away entirely. He longed to feel the warmth of her flesh and taste it like he longed to wipe Konoha off the face of the world.

_Orochimaru, you're being foolish_, he chided himself. _She is merely a girl. There are thousands of them out there and they are all alike. Do not lose your head over one that has the nerve to stand up to you!_

He stood up and placed some money on the counter, taking his leave of the bar. He tasted the air and found her scent had left a clear trail behind her. With a smirk, he followed it quickly against his better judgment.

Orochimaru stopped yards away from her when he finally spotted her. She was not alone. There were people surrounding her with weapons in hand. Where one would have looked panicked, maybe even a little scared, she was the image of calm. She didn't even react when a man grabbed her arm and brought a kunai knife to her throat.

_That should be me! _Orochimaru thought, grinding his teeth together. _No other should have the right to touch her flesh!_

The girl's eyes turned to the man touching her and she threw her arm out, sending him flying. The others charged at her and Orochimaru decided to stay where he was, to see if she was really as powerful as her charka made her seem.

She executed a series of kicks and punches before grabbing a disarmed enemy by the front of his shirt. With a hiss, she pulled her hand back and thrust it forward. When she pulled it back, his throat was on the outside and warm red blood splattered her pale flesh. With a look of disgust, she dropped the lifeless body and dealt with the others that were foolish enough to approach her.

Orochimaru watched one of the enemies run in his direction, intent on escaping his enemy. He spat out a few snakes and let them deal with the man. He never took his eyes away from the blood covered woman still dealing with the last few enemies.

The last two enemies tried to escape her wrath, but she wouldn't let them. Her hands flew in rapid hand signs and two large black snakes erupted from the shadows of nearby objects in hot pursuit of the enemies. With roars that shook the earth and deafened the world for a moment, the snakes engulfed the enemies and devoured their essence completely. Their job done, they melted into the air.

Orochimaru brought his hands together a couple of times as he approached the blood covered woman. Her white eyes locked on his and narrowed.

"Excellent," Orochimaru whispered. "I have rarely seen such beautiful kills."

The woman glared at him and brushed the back of her clean hand over her blood spattered cheek. Her chest was heaving and a thin film of sweat coated her flesh. She looked so enticing.

"First he strikes me and now he compliments my methods of dispatching enemies," she hissed, speaking to herself. "What's next? Is he going to attempt to kill me?"

Orochimaru smirked at her and let his tongue slide out of his mouth. It gently ran over one of her cheeks, licking the blood from it. Along with the metallic taste of blood came the tantalizing tastes of strawberries and warm vanilla. He could feel her tremble under his caress.

"I have a much better plan for you," Orochimaru said once he had his tongue back in his mouth.

The girl's eyes wandered downward and one of her eye brows quirked upward. Her eyes met his again and she stared at him in disbelief.

"You have got to be joking," she muttered in a tight voice.

"I never joke, my dear," Orochimaru said, closing the distance between them until he could feel her chest rise and fall against his.

"But people swear you're gay!" the girl exclaimed, perhaps in a last attempt to make him hate her.

Orochimaru's hand snaked around her thin waist and forced her closer to him. She gasped when she felt a burning hardness against her body and he suppressed a groan as her body brushed against him.

"I'm sure you will learn how wrong they are tonight and will spread the word," Orochimaru hissed in her ear, letting his breath tickle it with each word.

The girl shivered in his arms. "I'll do nothing of the sort…"

Orochimaru's lips touched her neck softly and moved in a white hot trail down to her shoulder and back up again. The girl, no matter how strong her will against him was, tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.

Orochimaru considered placing his curse mark upon her now, but knew from experience that she would probably pass out and wouldn't wake up for a few hours. That wouldn't do him any good in his current condition and would offer him no satisfaction if he tried to take advantage of her.

She suddenly stiffened and put her fingers to his needy lips. "I'm not going to let you get any further with me here. This is a public place and I don't do this kind of thing in a public place."

Orochimaru looked down at her. He didn't care where they were. He wanted her _now. _

"I have a room at a hotel not too far from here," the girl said. "We'll be there in no time."

"For your sake, you better hope so!" Orochimaru hissed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru followed the girl closely as she led the way to the hotel that she had mentioned. He glared at the men who dared to stare at her with longing in their eyes. Couldn't they see that she was going to be his in a matter of minutes?

"Good evening Ms. Akiyo," the man behind the check-in counter greeted. "Did you have a nice time out?"

The girl nodded and walked past him, leading Orochimaru by the hand. She walked at a brisk pace through the building, leading the way up stairs as fast as she could go without ripping his arm out. Orochimaru smirked at her urgency and tried to slow her down. If he had to suffer for so long, he was going to make her suffer.

When they reached her room, she released his hand and stuffed her hand in her pocket in search of her key. Orochimaru snaked his hands around her and kissed her neck in a teasing manner.

"Stop…" she hissed between her teeth, stuffing the key in the lock.

"Make me," Orochimaru hissed back.

Akiyo turned the key and forced the door open. She pulled him with her into the room and slammed the door behind her, locking it.

Orochimaru turned her around and laid his lips upon hers. The key fell from her hands as they found a new place at the back of his head, tangling themselves in his dark hair and holding his face against hers. His tongue brushed her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Akiyo's lips parted and let his tongue explore his mouth. He forced more of his tongue into her mouth, but she didn't gag like he thought she would. She seemed comfortable.

She sighed when he moved his lips from her mouth and let them wander down her throat. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and gripped it, pulling it up. Akiyo held her arms up, letting him pull it over her head. She then growled and pushed him back towards the bed until he fell upon it. Orochimaru smirked as she climbed on top of him, straddling his legs.

She placed a sharp nail at the top of her black bandage shirt and stared at him. While he watched she dragged her nail in a line down the middle of the shirt, slicing it in half. The material fell away from her body, revealing her breasts to him. She smirked when she felt him flinch underneath her.

"Now Orochimaru-san," Akiyo purred, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Is that all it takes to get you all hot and bothered?"

Orochimaru hissed. "Stop talking or you'll experience the complete opposite of pleasure!"

Akiyo shrugged and ripped his shirt open. Orochimaru saw the way her eyes glittered when she took in the appearance of his pale chest. He still had the figure of a younger man even though he was considerably older than Akiyo. It was refreshing to see that someone other than Kabuto appreciated the fact.

Akiyo's fingers traced light designs on his pale chest, bringing up goose bumps in their wake and making him tighten beneath her. She smirked evilly and kissed him gently on his neck.

Tired of being taunted and on his back, Orochimaru switched their positions. He unceremoniously ripped her shorts off and did away with her underwear. Her expression soured, but Orochimaru could tell that she was not going to be distracted for long at the mutilation of her clothes.

Oh how he longed to taste her insides, but when he licked his lips, she closed her legs slightly and shook her head.

"No one is going to stick their tongue in me down there," she whispered. "I don't care how good you fuck me later. You aren't going to do it and if you even try, I'll take away your right to be called a man."

She looked very serious about it, so Orochimaru swallowed his tongue. He didn't feel like becoming an 'it' because that would make his next course of action that much harder to do. Without any gentleness, Orochimaru spread Akiyo's legs open and rammed his member into her. Akiyo screamed in pain and Orochimaru could feel the tightness around his hardened member.

"So now we see who the real virgin is," Orochimaru hissed, glaring down at her as he thrust his member deep in and out of her in a slow rhythm, letting her get used to him slowly.

Akiyo's cries of pain changed to moans of pleasure and she started moving so that her hips ground against him with each thrust, forcing more of him into her.

"Faster…" she whispered, staring up at him with half closed eyes.

Orochimaru was all too ready to comply. He thrust himself into her faster…harder. Akiyo cried out again, urging him to move faster and faster as they both neared their climax. A film of sweat formed on Orochimaru as he fought against his climax, thrusting faster and harder, watching with amusement as Akiyo's hips arched upwards to meet him with each thrust. It was amazing that she wasn't stuck in that position.

Finally they climaxed at the same time, Akiyo's insides spasming around him. He felt on top of her, feeling her chest rise and fall as she fought to catch her breath. His back burned where the air touched his new scratches from Akiyo's fingernails. He felt more satisfied than he had in years and hoped that he had completely satisfied the girl beneath him.

"Oh Gods," Akiyo panted, staring up at him. "That was…that was…"

"Your first time," Orochimaru whispered with a smirk. Akiyo blushed underneath him. "Do not be ashamed, little one. I am honored to have tasted your innocence. I can tell that you will make a great lover…with practice."

Akiyo watched him roll off of her and rolled onto her side. "Lover?"

"Yes. You now belong to me."

"Oh, do I?" Akiyo challenged, an eyebrow quirking up in question. "I do not possess your mark. I have only been with you once. Still, I am yours?"

"The placement of your mark can be arranged very soon," Orochimaru stated, running a cold finger over her neck, lifting the sweat soaked locks of hair that clung to the pale flesh. "And then you will find power that has lain dormant in your body for so many years…"

Akiyo smirked. "Really now? That's interesting. I could have fun with that."

"You could," Orochimaru agreed.

Akiyo's eyes widened when he lunged at her, piercing the flesh of her neck with his sharp fangs. A scream died in her throat and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Orochimaru smirked when he pulled away from her and watched her fall onto the pillows. Seconds later, the curse mark appeared on her neck and Orochimaru knew that she would be out of it for a few hours.

He sat up on the bed and threw his legs over the side of the bed intent on getting up and finding something to entertain him until Akiyo decided to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akiyo's voice demanded from behind him.

_What? Impossible! _Orochimaru turned around to find her sitting on her knees, watching him with an annoyed look in her eyes. She didn't look pained at all. She looked _hungry_.

"Orochimaru-sama, you better not have been thinking about leaving me so soon," Akiyo growled, drumming her fingertips against the top of her thighs. "I am _far _from being done with you. So be a good boy and get over here. I'm ready for my lessons."

Orochimaru smirked and looked down at her, placing two fingers under her chin. He lifted her face up and examined her eyes more closely. _There is absolutely no pain in her eyes…hmm…perhaps I have found the one who could replace Sasuke as the ultimate weapon against Konoha…_

"Let us begin," Orochimaru whispered, capturing her lips again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: And there it is people, my first ever lemon. I know it's kind of lame, but it was my first one and I just went with it. So tell me what you think and maybe I could do another chapter, but I won't know what to do unless you REVIEW me. Thanks!_


End file.
